monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ema Posai
"Rolling dice, breaking fortune balls 'cause of they're inaccuracy and all that crap." - Ema writing in her diary. Emalituna "Ema" Posai-Pusa-Pousai is the daughter of an emposai. Character Personality Ema Posai is what you can call..a bit of a b*itch but not too much. Ema tends to get a bit bored most of the time and she tends to flip other people off when she gets a bit frustrated but she usually doesn't mean no harm (even though she was responsible for Jade M.'s sight loss.).She can be a little symphatetic at times and sometimes a little nice and will warm up to other monsters too. Appearence Ema Posai has a somewhat of a light tan skin, coal black hair with highlights that resemble flames, two small horns on each side of her head, red eyes, sharp claws, black and red bat wings and a left leg that happeneds to be a donkey leg and a right one that is made of bronze. Relationships Family Ema's family consist of a mother that is known to be a noctorious gambler and an older sister named Emily Posai (who tries her best to be like her mother and Ema). Her mother is described as "a lazy, inconsitarite, younger version of Ema who, like Ema, is a complete 8*tch. She doesn't care for her kids too much and only care for the money she gets from cheating off of people when she gambles. I'm suprised she hasn't been caught by the authorites yet." by Emily while Mrs (She could be a Ms. for all we know..) Posai is described as "a cool awesome woman!! She was the one who said to take matters into my own hand when my pet spider got killed and it felt so good!!!!!!!! No guilt at all!!" by Ema who seems to admire her mother greatly and doesn't seem to be aware that her family is close to being involved in the authorities by the Minerali Family (as Mrs. Minerali is actually a highly trained yet neophyte crime-catcher), the Posai Family's greatest rival (to Mrs. Posai and Ema only while Emily remains neutral) and that her mother once had sexual actions with Envitria's mother. Mrs. Posai is also dating one of Ema's victim's (Tauros Minostaur) father who is a famous zoologist and is close to proposing. Emily on the other hand...well is goodie-goodie. She is described by Mrs. Posai to be a "straight A+ student and is close to graduating MU. She's such a GG and such a disappointment. The only thing that impresses me is her ability to manipulate others even better than Ema!" while Ema's opinion is the same thing except the "better manipulating" part. Friends Ema's friends are Jade Minerali and Mewlina Katzen. She is also close friends with Envitria Fangersons and has a small and faint crush on her which is quite noticable. Ema believes that she is friends with Phannietti Lucinda "Phannie-Luci" Terris even though they aren't on good terms with eachother as they tend to bicker and once got in a violent fight ending with Luci beating Ema so brutally, she almost got killed if not for Envitria's good healing abilities ("Luci only won because of that new robot body Rider built her."). She doesn't have much friends as Jade sort of turned on her and sorta blinded her when Ema got transported to an alternative universe where she becomes a gargoyle and is transported back to the regular MH universe and is given trial by The Ministry of Gargoyle Rights and they gives Jade permission to blind Ema as she was guilty for her crime of blinding Jade by her own sister Emily and Mewlina fears her now because of the things Ema does to her friends for fun. Enemies Ema has many conflicts with many people. Those including Phannietti Lucinda, Hazrid Markus, Lukli Lochness and Jade Minerali. Most of the people mentioned are either victims of Ema's violent actions or just victims of her "hate-flirting" as she is "hate-dating" Lukli Lochness. Many of her conflicts with other people are usually out of random or with really brutal and sad reason which will not be mentioned. Romances Ema Posai, being a big b*tch, has many love interests in her life. She has once kissed Tauros Minostaur for believing that he could actually be a none-useless cripple for once but made a big mistake or doing so, she has a faint crush on Envitria, and many other complicated romantic shenanigans. Trivia *Ema would represent Lust as she gets into lots of romantic trouble. Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Category:Original Characters Category:Piplupgirl123's OCs Category:Females Category:Empousa